Vacation rental marketplaces in which disparate owners of second or vacation homes have experienced increasing growth recently. In a vacation rental marketplace, a family or a group of people (e.g., group of friends) may rent anything from cabins, condominiums, summer homes, to villas, barns, farm houses, and castles. These types of rental properties are desirable as typical hotel or motel buildings are not well-suited to accommodate families or groups of people, and are usually less private and less comforting to some guests.
With the advent of networked computing devices, the computer-based renting of properties electronically has enabled travelers to more readily enjoy the experiences of renting others' homes. However, some conventional techniques and known technological approaches to renting properties via computer networks typically employ an increasing numbers of computing systems (e.g., hundreds or thousands of computing devices, including servers and databases) over which those computing systems are distributed conventionally or arranged using typical sharded database schemas. Regardless of whether inadvertent or due to malevolent intent, one or more client devices can cause numerous accesses to various different servers, sometimes redundantly, and without significant regulation. As such, an entity (e.g., a corporate entity) may experience an impairment to its computing resources, which, in turn, reduces the efficacy of serving data, such as webpages, to prospective consumers of data.
Without a centralized proxy, regulation of such runaway messaging requests to conventional distributed computing networks may be relatively costly in terms of computing resources, manpower, and capital.
Thus, what is needed is a solution for throttling message data in a data stream processor disposed in a distributed computerized rental system without the limitations of conventional techniques.